To Win My Love
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: Chat and Ladybug finally learn each other's secret identities, but thanks to a miss understanding from Chat, Marinette now believes Adrien only loves Ladybug. He now has to figure out a way to convince her otherwise. But with Marinette's lack of confidence and Chloe's pestering, this might actually be a lot more difficult than our little kitty could manage.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm officially Ladynoir trash and I'm starting to give into my obsession and write a story. Given the fact that I'm new to this fandom and haven't written anything in a while this story might have some OOC with some of the characters and plenty of grammar mistakes as well. If you see anything wrong or have advice for me, don't hesitate to speak up. :D I hope you like it!**

A soft click gently hit her desk, followed by a quiet, but passionate, murmur of: "These are for you."

Marinette didn't need to look up to see who it was. Nor what type of gift he had given her. The sweet, heavy fragrance was a big give away. They were probably red and black roses. Some Angelica maybe? It was probably something that ladybugs would adore.

' _That's just the thing,'_ She thought while chewing her lip. Her body was leaning over her sketch book, pencil aimlessly drawing up old designs just to pass the time before class began. _'He only has eyes for Ladybug. Not plain, old Marinette. I'm just an ordinary girl. Nothing special except I'm the biggest klutz in school.'_

Someone suddenly moved to sit next her. "Hey girl!" Alya greeted, dropping into her spot next to Marinette, "Nice vase of roses. Did Adrien finally get a clue?" Marinette offered her friend a weak smile, "Y-You can say that." She choked.

Adrien had been doodling in his own notebook. Drawing pictures of Ladybugs with crowns on their heads. His skills were nowhere near Nathaniel's level, but at least he could sort of draw.

"Marinette what's wrong?" His head snapped around to his crush, as did the rest of the class, to see his sweet Marinette curled up crying; her knees pushed against her chest as she sniffed and sobbed in her arms. Without thinking, Adrien stood and hurried to his partner's side.

"Marinette." He reached to touch her shoulder, "Princess?"

She slapped his hand away, face red as a tomato. "Don't call me that!" He shrunk back, "I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

Her face squeezed into a sour expression, lower lip throbbing. Her once beautiful blue bell eyes were now red and swollen with tears. "J-Just stop, Kitty…"

"Marinette…"

"May I be excused!" She called, throwing up her arm. The teacher finally came into the classroom and was understandably shocked to find one of her students this upset. Ms. Mendeleiev nodded and watch Marinette rush out of the room. She quickly returned her attention to her class. "Would anyone care to tell me why Ms. Dupain-Cheng is upset?"

Chloe was the first to answer, snorting obnoxiously, "Probably because she just realized how she really is."

That had done it.

Adrien shot up from his desk, nearly knocking Nino out. "Shut up, Chloe!" The class instantly went quiet. The Mayor's daughter gapped for a second, "What?"

"You heard me," He hissed. "Don't you dare talk to Marinette like that again."

"Adrienkins,"

"And stop calling me that. I've put up with your attitude for a while Chloe, but only because we were childhood friends."

She gasped, "Were?"

"Yes 'were'. I'm sick of you belittling everyone in this school. Especially Marinette."

"What do you see in her? She's nothing but a loser! A freak!"

"SHE'S TWICE THE GIRL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Chloe jumped back.

"You don't see Marinette the way I do. She's amazing. She's beautiful. And she's the love of my life. I'm not about to let you be little her just because you're jealous."

"That's telling her, Adrien!" Alya yelled from her desk. Others began to speak up too.

"Way to go!"

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Chloe sucks!"

Adrien ignored everyone's cheers in favor of looking at Ms. Mendeleiev. "May I be excused, please? I need to find Marinette."

Still in shock over this morning's events, his teacher could only nod.

…

"Marinette, you can't stay locked in her forever. You're going to have to confront Adrien sooner or later." Tikki said gently. They were currently hiding the locker room. There was no gym today due to the coach being ill and no last minute substitutes.

"I know, TIkki," Marinette sighed. "But I can't face him. Not now anyways…"

"Isn't this what you wanted: For him to love you? Why are you so afraid?" The kwami floated near her chosen's face, hoping to read her eyes. Marinette looked away and sighed, "He doesn't love me. He only loves Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug."

"No I'm not, Tikki." The kwami tilted her large, red head, confused. "Oh, I don't expect you to understand." Marinette sighed. She cupped her hands, allowing her tiny friend to rest in her open palms. "The thing is he only loves the mask. Ladybug is only half of me. She's the person I wish I could be. She's confident, beautiful, amazing and perfect. That's what everyone sees. They could never compare The Miraculous Ladybug to simple, klutzy, dorky, stupid Marinette."

"You're not stupid."

"Thanks Tikki…."

"Marinette, I'm serious." She floated up to meet her chosen's eyes. "You're a lot of things, but stupid isn't' one of them. You _are_ confident. You _are_ beautiful. You are perfect in your own way. Those things you say to yourself are only minor flaws. Everyone has them. And as I said before, every Ladybug is different. You're not better and you're not worse than any of them. They've all had their own flaws which they've over come. You're major flaw, Marinette, is you feel you don't deserve any of this."

Marinette gasped, "How do you know that?"

"I've been around for centuries. I've met so many people. You'll be surprised at how many are just like you. All of them don't think they deserve the things they have. You feel that Ladybug is perfect and there for is more deserving than Marinette. But what you fail to realize is you _are_ Ladybug and you _do_ deserve all this and more."

She turned the heroine's chin with a tiny paw. "Adrien loves you. He's been trying to prove that since you guys finally learned each others' secret identity. If you still don't believe he loves you then ask him yourself. He's standing right there."

Marinette screamed, jumping to her feet.

Adrien stood in the middle a few feet away, giving an awkward wave. "…Hey."

"Hey…"

He pursed his lips together, staring down at his now interesting shoes.

"How long were you here?" Marinette was the first to speak.

"A while." He mumbled. She heard him.

"How longs 'a while'?"

It sounded like she was getting defensive.

He forced himself to look at her. Really look at her. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful. He looked away. "Just Tikki's speech." More mumbling.

Marinette pursed her lips as well. "So you heard all that?"

"Yes."

Silence.

Neither could look at the other. Blue and Green eyes darted around the room. Then mistakenly caught each other's gaze and were suddenly stuck.

"I'm s-" They stopped speaking. "You first," Adrien offered. Marinette nodded, "I'm sorry." She whispered, gazing at the floor. "I shouldn't have run off like that. It was uncool."

"You were upset," he argued gently. "I don't blame you."

"Adrien...c-can I ask you something."

He leaned closer to hear her better. "Anything."

"Promise to be honest with me."

"I swear. Cat's honor."

Their eyes met again. Hearts beating in the same unnatural pace.

"I-If you didn't know I was Ladybug, would you still have liked me?"

He wasn't surprised by her question. Having over hearing his lady's conversation with Tikki, he suspected she would ask this. "Yes. I've always like you."

"More than a friend?"

He bit his lip, "Probably not. I-I've always cared about you, Marinette. You're my friend, you still are. I-I know it sounds shallow that I'm saying this, but I wouldn't have taken you to be Ladybug."

Her blue eyes glazed over.

No. She wasn't going to cry. She was going to take what he said and accept it. Her suspicions confirmed. He only loved Ladybug.

"But," Suddenly he was in front of he, taking her hands in his. "No one would have suspected I was Chat Noir."

"So I guess we were both clueless to the obvious."

"Insanely obvious," He chuckled in agreement. Adrien lean closer to her, staring deep into her eyes which reflected sapphires. "Marinette, I love you. I love all of you. The moment I saw you, I know you were going to mean everything to me and more. I never cared about the mask, it doesn't define us. These costumes; these powers: They give us an outlet. Chat Noir is me and I'm Chat Noir. Ladybug is you and you are Ladybug. The mask is only a mask. However the way we use it is something totally different. We're still us no matter what we wear. And I knew that whoever was Ladybug, was the very person I would love until the end of time. You are M'Lady and Princess. You are Marinette and I hope, even if you don't believe me, you'll still give me the chance to prove how devoted I am to be with you."

It was like the air had been sucked out of her lungs. She couldn't breathe! He had just poured his very heart and soul out to her! Was this a dream? Was this some sort of illusion made my Volpina?

"I-I" She was struggling to say something. Anything! Her stupid tongue was getting tied up again!

Adrien smiled, "I love you too." With that he leans in to press his lips to hers. Finally this silly love square could end and they could finally be toget-

The door burst open. "I knew it!" Marinette and Adrien jumped away. Chloe and Sabrina were crowding in the door way. "Oh, myy poor Adrien!" Chloe rushed forward tackling the poor boy in a hug, knocking Marinette over in the process. "You poor dear!" She continued to coo, shooting Marinette a stinky glare. "I'll be sure that Ms. Mendeleiev hears about this blackmail."

"Black mail?"

"Yes, Adrienkins," She squeezed him into another hug. "Why else would you even consider being with her? She's nothing but a baker's daughter. There's no way she could come close to your tastes."

Marinette's heart plummeted at Chloe's words. Normally she would ignored them and move on, but given today's events she couldn't shake it off. Chloe was right. She was just the baker's daughter. She wasn't the type of girl Adrien would want. She couldn't compete. She just wasn't good enough.

"Chloe, get off!"

"Adrien, sweety, you have nothing to be ashamed off! I'm the perfect girl for you and—"

"I SAID GET OFF!" With a strong shove, he pushed Chloe off his shoulders. He looked around for Marinette only to find she had run off. "Damn."

Chloe snorted, "Who cares about that loser anyways."

"I do." Adrien hissed. "I'm really losing my patience with you, Chloe. We're not together and we'll never be together."

"What! Why?" Tears filled her eyes, "How can you say that about us, we've been through so much!"

He glared, "We were friends, but not anymore. You've done nothing but ridicule everyone in school. You want to know why I don't like you; it's because you're a bitch. Now if you're done wasting my time, I'm going to go find the person who I actually want." He quickly rushed out the door, leaving behind a sobbing Chloe. Adrien knew he was going to regret saying that to her, not because he held any real feelings, but because she had-at one point- been his friend. She had been his link to the outside world. Now that he saw the world through his own eyes, Chloe was nothing more than a pain to nearly anyone she came in contact with.

No wonder so many people had been akumatized.


	2. Chapter 2

" _She's nothing but the baker's daughter."_

" _I love Ladybug."_

" _There's no way she could come close to your tastes."_

" _I love Ladybug."_

Dorky

" _I love Ladybug."_

Stupid.

" _I love Ladybug."_

Klutzy.

" _I love Ladybug."_

Nothing special.

"MARINETTE!" The French-Asian stopped for only a moment. Adrien was chasing her down the hallway. "Marinette wait!"

Tears flooded her vision. She shook her head and took off in a sprint, weaving through her classmates.

" _I love Ladybug."_

"Marinette!"

He ran faster, pushing past other students, slowly creeping up his princess' retreated form. "Princess, wait, please!"

She darted around the corner. Adrien skid to a halt, nearly slipping, and followed her. "Marinette!" He was starting to get closer. Each breath he took, sent adrenaline rushing through his veins. He reached to touch her, but she turned down another hallway. Adrien skidding to another halt and continued the chase.

Marinette didn't know where she was supposed to be going. She could try to hide, but then what? Adrien was persistent; he wouldn't give up that easily. Once his mind was set, the model was like an unstoppable force. He was stubborn. Just like her.

"Marinette!" His voice was becoming distant. "Marinette!" She quickly slid into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut. Turning around she pressed her back against the wooden frame for support, finding herself empty of adrenaline. Today's events hit her full force leaving her weak in the knees. She slumped to the ground, feeling too heavy to stand, her stomach pumping with each gasping breath.

"What are you doing?" Tikki yelled flying to her face, making Marinette lean back at the intense glare her kwami was giving. "Why are you running away?"

"Tikki, please, not now."

"Marinette you can't run from him forever!"

"I know but-"

"What happens if there's an akuma attack? You can't expect Chat Noir to take care of it himself!" Soft sniffs put Tikki's ranting to a stop. Marinette was curled into a ball again.

"Marinette…?" She zipped to her friend's shoulder. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"No…" She choked, "You're right, Tikki, just like you always are. I can't keep hiding from him. I can't keep running away from my problems! I just can't do anything right!"

Tikki patted her with a soft paw, "Let it out." And she did. Tikki never realized just how hard her charge's life was. Despite the warm, open family, there were so many things that brought her down. The years of being pushed around by Chloe and Sabrina were finally taking its toll.

" _Half-and-Half."_

" _Loser."_

" _Did your dad buy your mom online?"_

But out of all her charges though, Marinette was probably the strongest. She never cried like this before. Even earlier when she broke down, it was only a little sob, nothing she couldn't have helped. Last weekend had taken a toll on her. And Adrien's pursuing wasn't making it any better. Marinette didn't have time to process what had happened. Right now she just boarded an emotion roller coaster.

Tikki allowed Marinette to cup her in her hands and hug her close. The red kwami nuzzled against her soft jacket, offering up her support.

It didn't take long for Marinette to fall asleep. Tikki was ready to join her in dream land, when a gentle knock on the door brought her back to reality. Marinette stirred but otherwise didn't wake up. Tikki lean in to kiss her cheek, pushing in some of her Ladybug magic so she could have wonderful dreams.

There was another knock on the door. Tikki could sense it was Plagg and Adrien, not just because she could feel his magic, but also because the smell of cheese was pretty strong. Camembert was always Plagg's favorite.

She quietly floated through the door, surprising Adrien. "Tikki?" He blinkied, "Where's Marinette?"

"She's sleeping." The red kwami answered, she gave a curt nod to Plagg who was poking his head out from under Adrien's white signature jacket. "I wouldn't disturb her."

"Is she okay?" Adrien took a step closer, but was stopped by Ladybug's kwami. "Yes, but like I said, you shouldn't wake her. She's really tired."

Adrien bit his lip and moved a few steps away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Technically it kind of was. Adrien was a good boy, but he was also very tenacious, it was a common trait for most Chats, but Adrien had it the worst.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked, breaking Tikki out of her thoughts. "Yes," She said, "She'll be fine. I don't think she's had time to process any of this. It's really taking a lot out of her."

He nodded in agreement. "We still need to talk. Tell her that, after she feels better, I want to talk to her."

The kwami giggled, "You're really bent on being with her, huh?"

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Plagg groan, rolling his eyes. He then hissed when Adrien nudged him. "Shut up, Plagg."

Tikki giggled again finding this interaction silly. It was good to see Plagg again; he had always been the type to cause mischief. "I'll pass the word on. However, I think you need to calm down a little."

"What do you mean?"

"You're being very pushy." Tikki said after a moment of hesitation. Usually she might beat around the bush, but right now he needed to hear this. "Marinette hasn't yet processed what's happened and she's really upset. You're pursuing may be considered charming, Adrien, but it's really affecting her."

Adrien gasped, "I-I didn't know."

"Told you!"

"Shut up, Plagg."

"Anyways," she continued. "I think you need to give her some time. I know you love her and I'm happy for that, but you should hold back a little for Marinette's sake."

"I didn't know I was bothering her that much…"

"Don't feel bad!" She said, "It's not your fault." Not totally anyways. "If you want her to love you, then try to take it slow. I know Marinette better than most; she needs time to think and understand what's going on. You can still be her friend, but until she's ready, you're going to have to slow down. If not, then your relationship as Chat Noir and Ladybug might never be the same again!"

He winced, his heart breaking a little. Nothing scared him more than not being close to Ladybug. He cherished their moonlit rendezvous. When there is ever an akuma attack, he knew his lady would be there to stop it.

God he felt like such an idiot!

All this time he had been trying to get Marinette to understand his feelings for her. He was so caught up in his own emotions that he didn't stop to think about what was going on with Marinette! She must be a mess right now! It wasn't everyday you find out that your crush was your partner. He had accepted it without question. He already knew he would love her no matter what!

Marinette was more hesitant though. She had questions. She didn't take things quite as easily. Alya had once noted that Marinette often listened to her brain and not her heart. No wonder she was so scared!

"I'll keep my distance." He said with no hesitation. " For now but that's not going to stop me from trying to win her heart."

Tikki giggled. "I know. Just as long as you calm down, I'm sure you'll win her over for sure."

Adrien grinned at her blessing.

"Just don't make me babysit your kittens."

"Plagg!"


	3. Chapter 3

A week has passed and their relationship was still a little rocky. Granted, Adrien has tried numerous times to speak to Marinette, but she was scared, busy or just wanted to be alone. Not even Alya knew what to make of this strangeness. Whenever she tried to speak about it, Marinette would find a way to change the subject, not matter how ridiculous said subject was about.

"Do you like cheese, I absolutely love cheese!" Marinette gushed with over the top fraud excitement. The girl was horrible when it came to being subtle.

"Marinette, we're not talking about cheese."

She blinked pretending to look surprise. "Oh, we're not? Well then how about that new show on Kids+, did you see the episode with the dog flying the dragon and-"

"Stop changing the subject."

"What subject. I don't know what you're talking about, I-" Alya fixed her with the signature 'look' and poor Marinette found herself unable to continue. "Okay," she sighed, dropping her head in a defeated bow. "I've been avoiding Adrien."

"Girl, why? Didn't you have the biggest crush on him?" Marinette didn't reply. Of course she had the biggest crush on him. She still did. He was the love of her life. But ever since they learned the other's secret identity it had been rough for both of them. Not like she could tell Alya that of course.

An arm reach across her shoulders, brought Marinette back to reality, Alya spun her around so they could face each other. "Marinette, what's wrong. You've been acting weird, not your normal weird, just weird in general."

"I-it's complicated." She stared at the street, counting all the car that cruised by. "I don't really want to talk about…"

Alya frowned; her concern was growing more and more each day. Marinette and Adrien had both been acting strange around each other, like they were tip toeing on broken glass. Honestly, if Adrien had done anything wrong to Marinette, Alya was going to have a talk with him. Nino's best friend or not, Marinette didn't need a guy who was just going to misuse her.

"If you need to talk, I'm right here." She said, squeezing Marinette's shoulders reassuringly. "You can tell me anything."

Marinette smiled, it was weak, but at least it wasn't one of those force smiles she had been throwing on lately. "Thanks, Alya. You're a great friend."

"What BFFs are for!" She laughed. They hugged and continued their trip back to Marinette's family bakery. Along the way, Alya updated Marinette on all the new things she was posting on her Ladyblog. "So, I was thinking of changing the back ground to something else. What do you think of these?" She presented Marinette the different backgrounds on her phone. They each had a ladybug theme in them. "I'm not sure. What about this one?" She pointed the picture that spelled out 'Ladyblog' using the pictures from all Alya's previous posts from Ladybug and Chat's adventures.

Alya's eyes lit up, "That'just what I was thinking Max helped me make it!" She quickly started adjust the background on her blog, nearly oblivious to her surroundings. Marinette had to grab Alya's shirt in order to stop her from crossing the street.

"Now who's the clumsy one," Marinette laughed, then gasped and knocked Alya to the ground after spotting an all too familiar black and purple butterfly fluttering towards them.

"Still you." Alya said pushing Marinette off her. She gasped upon spotting the same butterfly and eagerly pulled up her camera, "Uh-oh, looks like someone is about to get akumatized."

"Alya, this is no time to joke!" Marinette scolded. "I need to do something!"

"You need to do something?" The phone was suddenly in her face. Oh, crud. "I-I mean I need to get home. Look, I'll call you later, I-I'm supposed to be helping Mama and Papa with a special order." She quickly turned and ran down the street, narrowly avoiding a car, "Sorry and see you later!"

Alya sighed, smiling a little with sympathy. "I wish she would just tell me the truth. Even I'm not that oblivious." With that she continued her walk home, updating her blog as she walked.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette had been surprised she wasn't the one to be akumatized. With all the stress and anxiety going on in this mess of a light, she was sure Hawk Moth was going to target her. Thankfully, that wasn't the case. Since her job was to purify the akuma, it only made sense that she was immune to it. Hawk Moth couldn't touch her, much less sense her. Being Ladybug definitely had a lot of perks.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She cried, tossing a red screw driver peppered with black dots into the air. It dissolved into a trillion ladybugs that spread throughout the city, fixing all the damage the latest akuma: Handy-Man had caused.

Ladybug sighed, stretching her arms over her head, fingers lacing together in her arch. Her body still a little sore, but nothing a quick shower and some R&R won't fix.

"My Lady," Okay, maybe she'll need more than R&R. Chat was walking towards her in slow cautious steps, as if predicting she'll run off, which he would have been right too. He caught her off guard and after looking into his eyes, she found herself unable to leave, even as her miraculous beeped.

Chat Noir reached over and took her hand, raising to his lips, but then thought better of it. Now was not the time to be flirty. He needed to give Marinette her space to register what had happened. Still. They needed to talk.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" It might have been put into a question, but the hopeful look in his eyes, said it was important. Ladybug found she couldn't refuse. "Okay…"

He nodded his head, whispering, "Your bakery." Then extending his staff and catapulting to a nearby roof, already making his way to her house. Ladybug sighed for possibly the millionth time today. How did she get so wrapped up into this mess? Ugh.

Swinging her yo-yo, the red clad hero swung to bakery, lading on the balcony, transformed and then going through the trap door down to her room. She wasn't at all surprised to find her kitty, laying face down on her bed, head nuzzling into her body pillow as if it were his own.

"Kitty, stop that, you're going to make my pillow smell bad." She scolded lightly, an amused smile pulling at her lips.

"Oh," He purred in reply, shooting her his famous Cheshire grin. "My Lady, did you know when cats rub themselves against stuff they're leaving behind their scents as a way of marking what's theirs?"

"So you're stealing my pillow?"

He smirked, "I'm just marking what I hope to be mine." She rolled her eyes, hands resting on her hips as she played along, "You can always buy one at the local market, they're still on save for five bucks."

He shook his head, blonde hair swishing around messily, "The pillow is nice, but I want something more realistic." Her face turned red and she instantly looked away, avoiding his half lidded gaze.

"My Lady," his voice suddenly dropped to a serious tone. "We need to talk."

"Aren't we already talking?" She asked still refusing to see him. She could hear her bed creak and groan, then soft foot-steps made their way closer to her. A black, clawed hand, gently cupped her chin, turning her head to face his emerald gaze. "You know what I mean." His face was closer now, their noses nearly touching and he continued. "Marinette, I'm not going to go out and say I don't understand what's going on. I'm not going to say that I haven't had the same feelings before and I'm definitely not going to say that I'm only pursuing you because you're my lady.

"I know you're scared and I was too when I learned your identity. Not because I was disappointed, I could never be disappointed, but because I thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you, Chat. What would give you that idea?"

He shrugged, "Well you were always so comfortable with Chat Noir. With Adrien it was like you were intimidated by me or something. I honestly thought it was because of my dad." He couldn't suppress his chuckle, watching her eyes widen as another deep blush began to flood her face. "Then, Nino told me about your crush, how you were get so tongue tied around me and couldn't form the right words.

"He said I was clueless, and I was, I would never have guessed you cared about me that much. I know you need time to consider everything, Marinette. And I respect that. I'm not going to force you to be with me. If you still believe I only love Ladybug, then please let me get to know you, Marinette, as your friend first. I promise I won't make you regret it."

It suddenly became hard to breathe. The way his eyes flooded with so much passion. How close they were, she licked her lips, suddenly finding them to be uncomfortably dry. "Do-do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart, Princess," He confirmed. "I won't force you. Just please understand that my love is genuine and that I will always be your partner, even if you don't see me as anything more than a friend." His hand moved to stroke her cheek. He lowered his voice to a little whisper, "I love you."

She jumped up, mouth pressed to his in an eager kiss. It was impossible to deny those words, any girl would have fallen over from weak knees at the passionate speech he just give her. Her arms circled around his neck, pulling him closer.

Adrien had been so surprised by this that his brain went numb for a second. The power of emotions she was pouring into their lip lock was overwhelming. Chills race throughout his whole being as he returned the mind blowing kiss, arms wounding around her waist, their faces molded together.

When they finally pulled away bother were breathless, panting to fill their greedy lungs. "Wow." Was all they could mutter, pupils blown wide open as if realizing what they just did. "Wow."

Chat cleared his throat, "So," he started. "Do you still need some time?"

"I might."

His heart fell. What?

"I might need time to get over the fact that someone finally learned my secret identity." Her smile sharpened to a smirk, showing off some Ladybug charm. "But considering it's you, I guess I'll manage."

He purred in response, quickly pecking her lips. "I guess this means we'll be spending more time together, Bugaboo."

"Ugh! And I thought you would stop with the nicknames and cat puns!"

He barked a laugh, "No way. Sorry M'lady. Now you're committed with this cat then you're committed to the puns too."

She rolled her eyes, "Well I guess it can't be any worse."

"Don't ruin our purr-fect moment, Purr-incess."

"Really!"

AN: And so concludes the final chapter to my first Ladynoir story that didn't really have much of a plot other than an excuse for me to write. XP. Sorry if you guys wanted more chapters, I couldn't come up with anything since, as I said before, I'm new trash, but hopefully I'll be able to write longer and better stories about this ship and more! :D Thank you guys for the reviews!


End file.
